Sometimes Silence Says More Than Words
by MollyMaitland
Summary: Connor always missed Nick Cutter, but things did gradually get better.


Sometimes silence says more than words

They just stood there for what seemed like hours, gripping tightly to each other. Slowly the rain started to fall, but they did not notice anything but each other and what had just happened. Eventually Abby realised how wet they both were, and with one more glance at the destroyed, burnt ARC, she took Conner's cold hand into her own, and lead him to the car. The journey back was sat in silence. The emotions were high, and neither of them wanted to talk. Once they had arrived back to the flat, Abby turned off the engine, and stepped out of the car. When she saw that Connor had not moved apart from a single tear making its way down his cheek she opened his door and once again took his hand guiding him out of the car and into their flat. Once in she sat him at the table, and went to make some tea for them both. When she arrived back with two steaming mugs of tea she placed them both down, and sat opposite him. She put her arm comfortingly on his shoulder, and this small movement brought him out of his trance that he had been in since Cutter had died. He looked up at her, and then back down at his tea. He feebly picked up the cup, but his hands were shaking too much so he dropped it, spilling his tea all over the table. Abby immediately moved and guided him up. Whilst they were stood there she put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly with no intention of letting go. Connor put his head on her shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably, great heaving sobs that shook his whole body. Eventually Abby took his hand and guided him into her room. She pulled him down onto the bed with her. She pulled him close to her, and he rested his head on her chest, still sobbing. After a while, Connor tried to speak. His voice was full of tears, but he carried on anyway. 'Cutter was the only man that I have ever loved. I never knew my father, he died when I was young, but when I met Cutter he filled that space. He was the only person that saw me for who I was and I could always turn to him. He was an amazing father figure to me.' At this point Connor started sobbing again, but Abby felt her own eyes filling up with tears, and soon she was crying too.

They fell asleep like that, clung tightly to each other, wanting nothing but comfort from each other. Abby woke once in the night when Connor was thrashing around and tears were streaming down his cheeks. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, only this made him start crying again, so once again Abby cradled him and they both fell back asleep again.

Abby knew at this point there was no going back with their relationship. She hadn't wanted it, as she knew he could be her soul mate, and this scared her, but there was no avoiding it now. Connor deserved someone better than her, but he just couldn't see that, and she had taken a big step with him without knowing it.

In the morning Lester had left a message on their answer phone telling them not to go to the ARC yet, but to take some time off. Abby told Connor this, but he just shook his head. He seemed better, but still devastated. He got up and went straight for a shower, and when he came out he was dressed for work. Abby followed, and went for a shower and got dressed. They ate their breakfast in silence, and when it was time to set off they both stood up, but Abby stopped him. She kissed him softly on the lips. 'I am so proud of you, and I know Cutter was too' and she kissed him again, but this time Connor kissed her back. They stood there just holding each other, and eventually when they drew their lips apart, Abby saw that some of the sparkle in Connors eyes had returned and that he had a small smile on his lips. She took his hand, and they walked to the car. Again the journey was sat in silence, but this was comfortable silence, and all tension that had ever been between them had been washed away. They looked at each other and smiled, and when they arrived at the blackened ARC Abby took Connors hand again, and they walked in like that. They had come in late, and they realised that all through the night the ARC had been worked on, and a lot of stuff had been taken away, although there was a lot of work still needed to be done. She and Connor walked hand in hand to the destroyed detector, and Connor sat down and began fixing it. She had nothing to do, so she just sat and watched Connor. Once or twice he lifted his head and asked for a tool, which she handed to him, but other than that no words were spoken. When it was time for lunch Abby went out to buy them some sandwiches. The rest of the team had taken their day off, including Lester, so it was just them and the workmen. She made Connor stop and sit down with her, and gave him his sandwich. He didn't eat anything so she kissed him again, this time more confidently, and he joined in more this time too.

Things carried on like that for a whole week, as that was how long everyone else took off. Lester came back after 3 days, but he just sat in his office and sorted through paperwork. On the 4th day it was Cutters funeral. It was an emotional day for everyone, and there wasn't a dry eye there. Even Becker shed a tear for Cutter. He was buried next to Stephen and Captain Ryan. Once the service was over Abby and Connor walked back to their flat hand in hand. That night they sat on the sofa with a pizza and just talked. Abby snuggled up to Connor, and laid her head on his chest. She inhaled his smell, and reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back fondly, and they went to bed.

Half way through the night, Connor woke for no apparent reason. He got out of bed as carefully as he could so he would not wake Abby, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. When he was halfway down the stairs he saw a figure standing near the sofa. As he walked up cautiously to it, he realised that it was Cutter. He was silvery, and a lot cleaner that what he was when he died.

'You are allowed to say goodbye to one person after you have died, and I chose you Connor' he said. 'I have never been as proud of someone as I am of you Connor. Make sure you stick with Abby. She's a good girl, although not as tough as she may make out. Keep trying you best, never change, and please remember that I will be proud of you whatever you do.' At this point Cutter started to fade. 'No!' shouted Connor and walked towards Connor. Connor gave him a big hug, but realised that he had gone. He sat on the sofa and wept.

He slowly opened his eyes to realise that Abby was softly shaking him. You were crying again Connor she whispered, and she kissed him. 'I...I just met cutter again' Connor said through his tears. The look on Abby's face showed she believed him, and she hugged him tightly. It will be alright she whispered in his ear.

8 years later, and Connor and Abby were in a delivery room in the hospital that Cutter had done his last field work in, only this time it was Abby having the baby not delivering it. 'One last push for me Abby' the midwife said. Soon enough there were cries filling the room from their newborn. The midwife handed Abby the baby. 'It's a boy!' Abby said to Connor. 'Welcome to this world little Nicholas' said Connor his voice thick with tears, but this time for a different reason.

Connor and Abby were out on field as they wanted to go with their son Nick on his first field Mission with the ARC. They were facing 3 G-Rex's, and it was not going well. They had already lost numerous troops to the dinosaurs. Suddenly they saw that they're son had been cornered by one of them. They were not supposed to leave the car, as they were too old, but they looked at each other and immediately got out of the car and shouted to get the G-rex's attention. It came running towards them. They ran, but they both knew that they were not as fast as they used to be, and the G-rex soon got them. It took them both into its mouth, and bit down hard. Their limp bodies were dropped onto the ground, but they found themselves in the forest of dean. Connor saw a familiar face, and he and Abby ran up to it. 'Hello' said Cutter.

**I hoped you enjoyed that little one-shot. It has taken a long time to write as I wanted it to be good, so here you go. As always please Review as it makes my day, but I hoped you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
